


La Bikina

by SharonRomanoff



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Songfic, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 11:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17365070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharonRomanoff/pseuds/SharonRomanoff
Summary: Tony esta muy lastimado después de que Steve lo dejara, aunque no lo quiera admitir.Song-fic.





	La Bikina

**_Solitaria camina la bikina, y la gente se pone a murmurar._ **

Todos los periódicos y sitios de noticias, ya sean sensacionalistas o no, hablaban de lo ocurrido; casi todo el equipo de los Vengadores ahora son prófugos de la justicia. 

La única diferencia, era que las revistas sensacionalistas le hecharon la culpa a una persona, Tony Stark. 

Desde que pasó la pelea Tony no puede pasar más de 5 minutos fuera de la facilidad de los Vengadores sin que lo aborden con preguntas tipo: "¿cuál fue la verdadera razón de que se fueran los miembros de su equipo?" "¿Hubo algo más aparte de los acuerdos que los haya separado?" "¿Usted creó los acuerdos específicamente para deshacer a los Vengadores?".

Pero Tony no los escuchaba, solo los ignoraba y seguía como si no estuvieran ahí. 

 

_**Dicen que tiene una pena, dicen que tiene una pena que la hace llorar.** _

Tony ya casi no salía al ojo público,  es más, casi no salía de su taller; lo cual hace que Rhodey se preocupe de sobremanera, pero cada vez que le pregunta a si se siente bien o si quiere hablar, este dice que se encuentra bien, Rhodey sabe muy bien que no es así. 

Pero sus deberes como representación de los Vengadores en la ONU y en la fuerza aérea, lamentablemente lo mantienen ocupado de pasar algo de tiempo con su mejor amigo. 

_**Altanera, preciosa y orgullosa.** _

Tony regresó a ser el CEO de Industrias Stark, cosa que nadie esperaba, por lo que cuando lo vieron entrar un lunes por la mañana, se sorprendieron enormemente, lo que no le sorprendió a nadie fue que se haya encerrado en su oficina todo el día, solo dejando entrar a Happy.

_**No permite la quieran consolar.** _

Fingía extremadamente bien que no se sentía mal, que no tenía pesadillas todas las noches, que no bebía mirando el escudo del capitán y lloraba; no quería que lo vieran así, no lo podía permitir. 

_**Pasa luciendo su real Majestad, pasa, camina y nos mira sin vernos jamás.** _

Incluso dentro de la facilidad fingía,  Rhodey no estaba tan seguido que digamos, pero Visión estaba ahí también, pero a el solo lo ignoraba, hacia como si no existiera. 

Y con las demás personas no era tan diferente, ya que cuando llegaba a la empresa no le dirigía la palabra a nadie, tan solo unas cuantas miradas vacías. 

_**Dicen que alguien ya vino y se fue.** _

Todos sabían el porque de que su actitud este así, y su nombre era Steve Rogers. 

Murmuraban a sus espaldas, lo sentía,  todas las mañanas al entrar a la empresa, al salir de ella, el constante acoso de los paparazzis; el sabía porque era, pero se mentía a si mismo al hacer que no están ahí, al alejar a todos, incluso a los que quieren ayudar. 

_**Dicen que pasa las noches llorando por el.** _

Siempre lo negará, no importa cuantas veces pregunten, no importa quién pregunté, la respuesta siempre será no, "no Rhodey, no estuve llorando, simplemente me quedé despierto para terminar algo" "Visión por última vez, no se que escuchaste, pero no estaba llorando y mucho menos por alguien como Rogers". 

_**La bikina, tiene pena y dolor, la bikina, no conoce el amor.** _

Ya pasó un mes desde que Steve se fue, Rhodey esta con las Naciones Unidas y Visión se fue a quien sabe donde, pero honestamente no le importaba mucho. 

Estaba totalmente solo en su taller, junto con una botella de whisky y con el escudo del capitán al lado. 

-¿Porqué me abandonaste? ¿Porqué te fuiste? ¿Porqué lo preferiste a el? ¿Qué acaso no fui suficiente para ti?- dijo Tony, con lágrimas recorriendo su cara, hablándole al escudo.

Aventó el escudo lo más lejos que pudo, este topó con una mesa haciendo que se cayera y hubiera piezas metálicas y herramientas regadas por el piso, pero esto no le importó al genio, que solo lloraba y bebía. 

Trataba de olvidarlo, de hacer como que nunca fueron nada, como que nunca se enamoró de el, como que nunca compartieron una noche de pasión, como que nunca se recostaba en esos brazos fuerte después de una pesadilla mientras que el rubio le acariciaba el cabello y le tararaba una canción. 

-En serio creí todas esas veces en las que me decías que me amabas- dejó salir una pequeña solo risa triste -en serio era un idiota, tan solo llegó Barnes y todas esas lindas palabras quedaron en el olvido, junto con lo nuestro- dicho eso se acabó la botella y se fue a su recámara. 

Mañana sería mejor. 

**Author's Note:**

> Pueeees un día me puse a ver Civil War y luego Coco y a los créditos de la última se me hizo que la canción de La Bikina le sentaba muy bien a Tony, asique aquí tienen.


End file.
